jacksparrow_novelsfandomcom-20200213-history
Jack Sparrow
Jack Sparrow was an infamous pirate captain in the Caribbean, most notably in command of the Black Pearl. The son of Captain Teague, Jack was born onboard a ship caught in the middle of a typhoon. At some point in his career Jack obtained the title of Pirate Lord, his domain being the Caribbean Sea. Over the course of time Jack became the stuff of legend and many tales were told of his exploits, most of these tales however were fabrications concocted by Sparrow to bolster his reputation. Despite his many deceptions though, Jack did embark on a great number of adventures many of these involved the supernatural, and indeed Jack's ultimate ambition was to achieve immortality, and the freedom to sail the seven seas as a pirate for eternity. Biography Early Life Wanting to leave the hectic life of being part of a pirate family, Jack ran away from home and began his adventures after stowing away aboard a ship to reach Tortuga. However, Jack had few worldly possessions, and even these were stolen on the island. In attempting to reclaim his property, Jack accidentally stole a sack containing the scabbard of the Sword of Cortés from Captain Torrents, a vicious pirate captain with the ability to control storms. Learning of its magical nature from a barmaid named Arabella Smith, Jack set off to track down the Sword of Cortés itself. After Arabella lead Jack to an abandoned ship, The Barnacle, he was given command, and, following a sword fight that Jack lost, found his second crew member in a man named Fitzwilliam P. Dalton III. Having braved a storm conjured by Torrents, Jack, Arabella and Fitzwilliam soon encountered two more sailors, Tumen and Jean Magliore—the latter providing one further crew member in the form of her cat, Constance Magliore, who was once Jean's sister before being transformed by Tia Dalma. With a ship and a crew, not to mention part of the treasure of Stone-Eyed Sam, a now-dead former pirate king with a fabled stone eye who was said to be holding the Sword, Captain Jack Sparrow set off to find the elusive Sword of Cortés. The crew was confronted by Captain Torrents, though Jack was able to counter his control of lightning by splashing him with rainwater collected in his appropriated hat. He claimed that he had taught a young Benjamin Franklin this trick, and hoped "Benny" would remember it. Fight for Freedom Jack's crew later happened upon a group of Sirens whose song made most of the crew act upon their deepest desires. However, Jack proved immune to their song, since his only true desire was freedom. Unfortunately for Jack, poorly-thought-out negotiations with the Sirens' minions, the merfolk, forced him into a deal that would cost him the thing Jack valued most — his freedom — should he ever find the Sword of Cortés. For the time being, he continued his search for the Sword, ultimately finding it in the possession of Left-Foot Louis on Isla Fortuna. Jack helped defeat Louis, and stopped Arabella Smith from killing the pirate out of revenge for the supposed murder of her mother. With the Sword and its scabbard in his possession, Jack was able to recite an incantation that unlocked its power—but also caused the spirit of Hernán Cortés to materialize. Jack, wishing to use the Sword's full power, was unaware that Cortés, in teaching Jack how to correctly wield the Sword, was ensuring he, Cortés, would ultimately regain control of the weapon for his own dastardly use. Jack was sent to collect the eye of Stone-Eyed Sam, recently given to the merfolk, meaning Jack was forced to return to Isla Sirena. There, he fought two iguana monsters for his freedom, and obtained the eye from Tia Dalma. Dalma also reminded Jack that a dangerous foe was still pursuing him, a thought that Jack did not savor. Sparrow returned to Cortés, and unlocked the eye, freeing the spirit of Montecuhzoma, who fought and defeated Cortés. Jack decided to give the Sword to Dalma, realizing it contained too much power to wield. After a further meeting with Tia, who warned him of dangers he would yet face, Jack and his crew set out for Yucatán Peninsula, home of Tumen, and further adventure. Sun-and-Stars Amulet Unfortunately for Sparrow and his crew, Tumen's village held its own set of challenges. The crew became the main suspects when the Sun-and-Stars Amulet was stolen from the village, and were banished from the island. Jack resolved to track down the real culprits, whom they happened upon in a hotel in New Orleans. The thief, Madame Minuit, fought for possession of the amulet—a blow from which turning some of Jack's teeth bronze—though her slave, Tim Hawk, turned on her and helped Jack's crew escape. Jack welcomed him aboard the Barnacle. Moments later, the ship was confronted by La Fleur de la Mort, captained by Laura Smith, Arabella's long-lost mother. The crew was brought aboard, where Jack was confronted by Silverback and Left-Foot Louis, both of whom launched an attack on Jack's crew. The fight was broken up by Laura, though Jack remained suspicious of both pirates, and eavesdropped on a conversation between them, uncovering their plans to mutiny against their captain. This led to a fight, during which Jack stole Silverback's gem, connecting it to his medallion and making both Silverback and Louis disappear. Jack was happy to return to the Barnacle, though Laura kept her daughter aboard La Fleur de la Mort. Following this, Jack was confronted for a final time by Madame Minuit, Silverback and Louis, who merged to form a giant, three-headed serpent that Jack barely managed to defeat. Jack's teeth were turned into gold when the Sun-and-stars amulet was destroyed. With the battle won, Jack's crew decided to return to their respective homes, leaving only Jack and Fitzwilliam aboard the Barnacle. Suddenly, the vessel was confronted by the Flying Dutchman, and Jack met Davy Jones for the first time. Dance of the Hours Davy Jones was after Fitzwilliam's watch, the Timekeeper, which was able to stop time. Using the watch's power, Jack and Dalton escaped to a nearby island. After wandering for a few days, they were captured by angry natives and sacrificed to Chantico. They escaped again using the Timekeeper and ran to an Aztec temple. There, they discover that they are on Isla Esquelética while Stone-Eyed Sam still reigned as king. They were captured and taken to Stone-Eyed Sam. Once again they escaped using the Timekeeper and escaped the temple. By now the island was completely disrupted; there were prehistoric creatures roaming around and Stone-Eyed Sam was very much alive and in control of the Sword of Cortés and, to make matters worse, Captain Torrents was around and wanted his revenge on Jack. After escaping being killed by the lava of the island's volcano, Jack and Fitzwilliam were told by Chantico that they have twelve hours to set everything back to normal or she will kill them. After getting down the volcano by way of hitching a ride on the pterodactyl, the two of them needed magic of Tia Dalma's kind and headed back to the Barnacle by traveling underwater with a tipped over boat over their heads for air. Once they were on the Barnacle, they were quickly captured by Davy Jones and thrown into the brig of the Flying Dutchman where they ran into Tia Dalma who helped them get out and gave them a clue as to how to return time back to normal, that the watch has to be in the possession of someone who doesn't exist in the present time and also that the person has to drop the watch when it chimes twelve. After getting back to the island, and realizing that there is only one hour left, a sword fight starts between Stone-Eyed Sam and Torrents for control of the Sword of Cortés. During their fight, Jack realized that he has to get Sam to hold the watch to set everything back so he gets the attention of both him and Torrents when Jack remembers that the both of them want revenge on him. Things escalated into a three-way sword fight with the Sword of Cortés changing hands several times with time running out. Jack carefully throws the watch so that it wraps around Sam's wrist as the watch starts chiming. Just as Jack was knocked down and Sam about to kill him, the watch chimed for the twelfth time and Tia Dalma pulled it off Sam's wrist and time was quickly set back to normal, with Stone-Eyed Sam turning into a skeleton, the buildings crumbling into rubble, and the plant life of the jungle taking over. After Tia Dalma met with Davy Jones and Chantico met with Tia Dalma, surprising Jack and Fitzwilliam by bowing to her, Jack noticed a pirate ship in the distance and panics. Both he and Fitzwilliam got back to the Barnacle where they see that the pirate ship was being chased by Navy ships. Fitzwilliam then held his sword to Jack's back and reveals that he had been working with the Navy in an attempt to track down Jack's father, Captain Teague, to arrest and hang him. Sins of the Father Fitzwilliam P. Dalton III is really working for the Royal Navy as a spy and has led Admiral Lawrence Norrington and the whole Royal Navy, to Jack and his father, Captain Teague (Keeper of the Code), himself. Jack and his father are taken off of Teague's ship, The Misty Lady, and sent to the brig of Norrington's ship. Aboard the ship is a rum-lover and ally of Teague's, Joshamee Gibbs. He frees Jack, Teague, and his crew. Jack boards the Barnacle to take off a Royal Navy flag and to sail away when Fitzwilliam shows up and they then battle rapidly back and forth. When Jack finally wins, he's about to kill Fitzy when his father stops him. Then the Royal Navy wakes up and begins to attack The Misty Lady. Meanwhile, Fitzwilliam somehow follows Teague's commands and the three of them end up on the Admiral's ship once more. The aristocrat then turns in Teague and Jack, who are hiding behind barrels. A fight breaks out between the two crews and Jack and Fitzy take at it one more time. Teague and the Admiral fight and when Teague successfully knocks down the Admiral, his son, James Norrington, is frightened and backs up only to fall overboard. Teague rescues James and his father chastises him about being saved by a pirate. Teague tells Jack the Fitzy only did as he was told because of the ring that makes anyone do anything you'd like. He gives Jack the ring and then takes him to Isle Hermosa. In the story's epilogue, Jack gets a new boat, only large enough for one or two people, and sets sail for a new treasure. Poseidon's Peak After acquiring a new boat, Jack sets off to find the fabled Poseidon's Peak and the treasure it holds. He arrives on a deserted island and runs into an sailer who is badly hurt and has amnesia. Following a night of fitful dreams the sailor remembers that his name is Bill and the two of them trek inland to find any clues to where Poseidon's Peak might be. Before long the two are captured by the natives, with Bill inexplicably able to translate what they're saying and are challenge to fight for their lives. Jack cheats and the both of them run into someone very familiar, Constance Magliore, who the natives worship since she swam out of the sea. After getting away from the natives, Jack has the idea of lashing logs together to make a raft to escape the island and while they search, they unearth a chariot covered in sea life. They get on the chariot and it prompt takes them out to sea where the jump off it before it submerges and end up on a small rock in the middle of the ocean. Jack, in a fit of anger, tosses Constance off the rock which causes her to lead them to an underwater cavern. Constance proceeds to lead them through tunnels that seem to go in circles until Jack meets a group of people that are very familiar to him, the former crew of the Barnacle (sans Fitzwilliam), along with Arabella's mother and her crew. Jack is especially glad to see Arabella but is dismayed when she runs up and kisses Bill who has regained the rest of his memories and says that he was rescued by Captain Smith's ship sometime after they had split from Jack. Not to long after this, a group of mermaids, of a higher level than the ones Jack has met before, ask them to keep the items belonging to Poseidon (his trident and chariot) away from Davy Jones who would use them to manipulate their kind. Shortly after the request, an unwanted face shows up riding the chariot and wielding Poseidon's trident, Captain Torrents.